1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the production of electrical power from body heat, and to a device used therefor.
Such a method and device can be used to power microelectronic devices, or to replace or supplement a low-voltage battery in such devices. Microelectronic devices of this type include hearing aids, pacemakers, nanomotors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known which detect body heat, to actuate a mechanical device. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,526 such a device is disclosed which actuates a flow control valve.